User talk:Alabonka
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Friday Ad page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 04:02, January 16, 2012 You have been blocked for adding Pasta of The Month (PotM) to a page. This block will expire on the next possible month of picking the pasta of the month. I have enabled talkpage access and you can appeal the block right here. Bill9929 (talk) 04:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay listen. The article listing and how to do so is in the Article Listing page itself. Read the rule's. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 04:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Alabonka: I am completely new to this whole thing and had no idea of what i was doing. I put 'PoTm' as a category to my article and had no idea what it meant. I blindly did it in an attempt to get recognition. Can you unblock me? Listen. You should of read the fucking rules first. I am not unblocking you. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 05:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I will not be unblocking you, even though it was a mistake. It clearly indicates that it means Pasta of The Month. You may still appeal though Bill9929 (talk) 05:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Alabonka: Why are you getting so angry? I don't understand. I have read the rules and do realise what i did but it was clearly human error. What is the point in having an 'appealing' section if one will not get unblocked? our reasoning is by far ignorant. Why would you add categories that you don't understand? If you read the Genre Listing page like you should have, you would have known better. It's really rediculous to think that because you wanted to get noticed and then decided you made a mistake you should be unblocked for something you originally did willingly. ClericofMadness 07:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) And the ability to appeal does not mean that you will get your block overturned. That's simply ludicrous. ClericofMadness I guess you're right chief. I should wait until my ban is lifted, to be honest my story still speaks for itself so im not really that concerned. If it was Willingly do you really think i would have done it if i had a clue what potm meant. Jesus, it's litterally the first time ive heard of this wiki anyway. But yeh if they want to silence someone and block someone who'd be a regular poster than so be it. Less traffic to the wiki. It just takes the fun out of the whole operation aswell, people take themselves way too fucking serious and can't acknowledge something purely done on human error, it amazes me, honestly. Also remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ Bill9929 (talk) 09:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC) >I blindly did it in an attempt to get recognition. Your reasoning behind using it was a willful attempt to garner attention. ClericofMadness 09:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) But surely doing something with One's will involves knowing about what he's doing? I had completely no idea what i was doing so how is that anyway doing something willingly. Do you honestly think i'd do it having known the consequences. Willingly is the wrong word to use and you have blown this completely out of its context. Thank you for your understanding.